


Sun and Stars

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beaches, But he gets caught, Camping, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Ignis is still sneaking work, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Ignis and Nyx decided to finally take a vacation, and where better than Galdin Quay?
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 14





	Sun and Stars

Nyx took in a deep breath, the smell of the sea filling his nostrils. Galdin Quay lay in front of him, practically calling his name, as he glanced over at his husband. Ignis had fallen asleep almost as soon as the car had gone into motion, no doubt due to the fact that Nyx had failed to get the man to bed at a reasonable time. Ignis had insisted that he could get last-minute work done, not crawling into bed until early in the morning and as a result Nyx had refused to let his husband drive, insisting that the other man catch up on sleep before they reached their destination.

Ignis stirred, lifting his head and squinting as the light reflecting from the sea hit his eyes. Unintelligible mumbles came from his mouth as he ran a hand over his face, feeling for the can of Ebony that Nyx had already opened with one hand.

“Knew you’d sleep in the car.”

“I would have managed to stay awake if I was behind the wheel.”

“I don’t doubt ya, babe. Doesn’t mean I was gonna just let you deprive yourself of any more sleep than you have to.”

He could hear a small huff and could only imagine that it was accompanied by an eye roll. Ignis had already downed the canned coffee as Nyx reversed into a parking spot.

“You remembered to make a reservation for a room, yes?” Ignis asked as he unbuckled and opened the car door.

“Don’t worry,” Nyx started, getting out of the car himself and stretching. “I took care of everything, now let’s get down to the beach! I gotta get something real quick, but I’ll meet you there?”

Ignis nodded, grabbing a bag from the backseat while Nyx popped the trunk of the vehicle. Inside was a tent, enough blankets and pillows to be ridiculously comfortable on any surface, and a collapsible grill. After checking to make sure Ignis had already made his way out of sight, Nyx began to unload things, toting them to a nearby haven. Unbeknownst to Ignis, Nyx had asked for a few days off beforehand to scout places to go for their vacation, finding out, much to his delight, that someone had created a haven on the beach that had no doubt an amazing view of the stars.

Once everything had been unloaded to the haven he changed quickly into a pair of swim trunks, running straight from the engraved rock to the water. It felt cool against his skin, blissfully so, as he waded chest-deep to start swimming over to the main portion of the beach, scanning for where his husband had decided to camp out.

Catching sight of Ignis with his nose buried in something, Nyx sighed. He loved the man, but he let work bleed into nearly every aspect of his life. Sand clung to his skin with each step he took out of the water, the salty liquid streaming down his back from his hair. He knelt onto the towel that Ignis had laid down and spoke.

“You know this is a time when you’re not supposed to work, right?” Nyx teased, tapping what he realized was a book covered by a folder filled with other papers.

“I believe that’s what  _ vacation _ means, dear,” Ignis teased back, blushing slightly at being caught.

“Come join me in the water, it feels better than studying boring paperwork from the Citadel.”

“At least allow me the pleasure of changing in our room,” Ignis said with a sigh, gathering his swim trunks and a towel.

“O-our room… Right, ummm… about that,” Nyx started, scratching the back of his head as he avoided Ignis’ piercing gaze.

“Nyx,”

“Well…”

“ _ Nyx, _ ”

“I didn’t… rent… a room…”

“You didn’t─”

“I thought we could camp on the beach, cuddle under the stars! I’ll even cook dinner!”

Ignis breathed sharply, a disapproving sound paired with a pursed lip, and crossed his arms in response.

“C’mon, I  _ know _ you love it when I make you food. You can just sit back and let me treat you as apology,” Nyx offered, Ignis’ dagger gaze piercing him through and through.

Ignis stared at him for a long while before finally letting out a sigh, his body relaxing as he ran a hand through his hair. Nyx knew that as a sure sign, he was in the clear and Ignis had decided that all was forgiven despite not keeping him in the loop.

“That doesn’t mean I’m happy that we’re camping instead of staying in the hotel,” Ignis said quickly at Nyx’s huge grin.

“Love you,” Nyx replied.

“Mmhmm.”

After Ignis had finally changed, the two enjoyed the water and, once they had enough of it, shared a very wet kiss as they walked atop the warm sand. With one quick stop at the small stall along the boardwalk, Nyx picked out two good-sized fillets along with some smaller seafood to use for a side before heading back to their camp.

The sun was already beginning to set, the sky a collage of purples, oranges, and pinks as they started up a fire. Ignis eyed the pallet with a raised eyebrow of suspicion as he wiped off his hands.

“Go ahead and sit, I’m just getting ready,” Nyx told him, nodding his head at the pallet.

Nyx was determined to make the fish perfectly, he had already decided to go minimally on the spices to bring out the flavor and everything had been caught fresh that day… or at least, that’s what the merchant had said. Before long the wonderful aroma of cooking food swirled through the air, the scent caressing their noses and causing Ignis to let out a hum of approval from behind him.

“It’ll be ready in a second,” Nyx informed over his shoulder.

“I can hardly wait,” came Ignis’ reply.

By the time everything had finished cooking, the stars had already been twinkling in the sky and the air had become thick with the tantalizing smell of cooked seafood. Ignis had already gotten out plates and utensils while Nyx had been putting the finishing touches on their food. It was perfect, if he could say so himself. Eating freshly caught and cooked seafood on the beach cuddled up with your loved one, life couldn’t get better.

Ignis yawned once their food had been finished, plates set aside, and they laid in each other’s arms as they watched the stars.

“We should do this at least one more time before you leave with the prince for Altissia. Who knows if I’ll be able to get a transfer there, or how long that would take,” Nyx admitted, pulling Ignis closer with an arm, “I put in to get onto the personal guard that’ll get moved there after the wedding, but─”

“You’ll get it,” Ignis said, cutting him off, “King Regis will want to keep his son safe and you’re one of the best. He’s also a kind man, I've no doubt that I’ll see you again after the ceremony.”

Nyx felt lips against him then, feeling every ounce of confidence Ignis could muster. Nyx loved him for that, for the support that Ignis could always give, for the darkness that he could always dispel with the fire of his soul. It was a fire that matched Nyx in every way, and nothing could put out that flame.

Nothing.


End file.
